I Should Have Known
by BrytLyte
Summary: Just a cute little onshot that popped in my head while I was supposed to be doing English homework... Bella and Edward's first pet! :D Please Read & Review!


A/N This is just something that came into my head today, and I figured I'd post it, to make up for my lack of updates for Choices, or lack of posting anything else for that matter.. it isn't long, but I hope you all like it!

Oh, and for this, ignore the fact that Bella, after her transformation, would probably just kill the poor thing, alright? I like fluff once in a while too!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the noticable characters, nor the place of London, England. I am just having some fun with them. However, Oliver is my own.

Edward and Bella had been wandering around the streets of London one afternoon when they stepped into a pet store. They were on their Honeymoon, traveling the world, when Edward had thought it would be a good idea for Bella to get herself a pet. He thought that if she got herself a pet, it would make the transformation easier for her to have a living being with her while she was a newborn.

'..Ooh! Look over there Edward!' she exclaimed excitedly before dragging him over to a cage containing puppies. 'They're all so cute!'

As they were looking, the store assisstant came up behind them. 'Can I help you?' he asked, his voice tinged with a british accent.

'Ah, yes. Actually, my _wife_ and I are looking to get a pet, do you have any suggestions for a couple of _Newlyweds _Mr-.._?'_ He had emphasized the words 'wife' and 'Newlyweds' after hearing the _real_ reason the young assisstant had come over there.

The assisstant cleared his throat, clearing getting the meaning of Edward's words, as well as getting a good look at him, and realizing that he stood no chance of getting this girl. 'Oliver,' he answered with a smile, 'call me Oliver. Did you have anything particular in mind, a dog, a cat, maybe some fish?'

Bella had now turned around from looking at the puppies, and was standing beside Edward, his arm around her waist somewhat possessively.

'What do you think, love?' Edward asked her.

'Hmm.. how about a dog? I always have liked dogs.. maybe something like a golden retriever?'

'I've got just the thing.' Oliver answered, leading the couple over to another cage of puppies at the other end of the store, this one holding 6 different golden retriever puppies.

At the sight of Edward, Bella, and Oliver, the puppies began yipping excitedly, all wanting attention from the new smelling people. One in particular put his front paws on the cage, hurriedly licking the fingers Bella had put through the bars. However, the fingers were just a little too high, and while trying to reach them, he fell backwards onto the blanket that covered the floor of the cage.

'How about that one?' Bella asked, giggling at the puppy as he tried to do the same thing over again, with the same result.

'Sure,' Oliver said, opening the cage and grabbing the little retriever before handing him to Bella. The puppy immediately began licking her face, the mixture of his tongue and puppy breath making her giggle once more, and Edward chuckle beside her.

'Yes, I think we will take this one, he does seem to have taken a liking to her.' Edward answered with a crooked smile, still chuckling slightly.

'Great, now if you'll just follow me to the cash..' Oliver said, and while Oliver and Edward were discussing what would be needed for the dog, such as the best foods and what size it would grow to be, Bella and the puppy had proceeded to cuddle, with him still licking her face enthusiastically.

'..Oh and before I forget,' added Oliver, 'the puppy already has a name, would you like me to get a collar for you, and make a proper name tag?'

Edward just nodded his agreement, watching Bella and their new pet with amusement. A few minutes later and Oliver returned with a lead and a collar with a name tag dangling from it. Bella passed the puppy over to him, her eyes filled with glee and love for the new member of the family. After the collar was on, and the lead attached, Oliver put the puppy on the ground, handing the end of the lead to Bella. The retriever immediately however put his front paws on Bella's legs, silently asking to be picked up agian.

'Wow, he really likes you doesn't he?' Oliver said, with a small chuckle of his own.

'Yeah, I guess he does.' Bella answered, happy that the puppy had taken a liking to her so quickly. It was actually almost familiar the way he was pining for her attention. 'What did you say his name was?'

'Mike' Oliver answered, 'I picked the name myself'

Bella burst into a fit of laughter, the irony of the situation not lost on her.

Edward just pinched the bridge of his nose, as Bella continued to laugh, tears of mirth streaming down her face, the irony not lost on him either.

'I should have known.'


End file.
